Storm and Stone- Legacies
by Quill Fang
Summary: Stormfly and Stoneheart are two brothers, one a great warrior, another a traitor to his Clan. Both, though, left great legacies in two great Clans, and their descendents have shaped the lives of their homes for generations. Based on the TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP Forum.


_Stormfly was a powerful warrior, strong and skilled, and may have become _

_TreeClan deputy had a younger cat not arrived: Sageleaf. He was a fierce force _

_to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and had a reputation among all of the _

_Clans. But he was not so skilled at fathering his kits, Quillkit and Pinekit. _

_His mate, Dewflower, mothered them well, but he struggled with being _

_a parent. He regretted this when Pinepaw died on her_

_first night out as an apprentice, but he tried even harder to raise their surviving _

_son, Quillfang. _

"LakeClan! LakeClan warriors on our territory!"

Stormfly's head shot up from the starling he was sharing with Clawface as Nightclaw's angry yowl sounded from outside of camp. The dark-furred warrior burst into the clearing with Hazelfur and Blackfang hard on her paws.

The Clan leader, Snowstar, shouldered his way out of his den under the massive Tall Oak with Blazenose, the deputy, following behind. The big white tom's fur was bristling as he addressed Nightclaw.

"Where?" he demanded. "How many of them?"

Nightclaw took a long breath before speaking. Stormfly dug his claws into the grassy ground of the TreeClan camp as he waited for the she-cat's response.

"The Silver Birch," Nightclaw huffed, taking a breath. "Kestrelstar isn't there herself, but I saw Rapidstream and Darkwind."

"What were they doing?" Blazenose demanded angrily. "Stealing prey?" Blackfang shook his head.

"Placing down new scent markers. They're taking our territory!"

Stormfly let out a snarl. "Are we going to let this pass, Snowstar?" he growled, taking a step forward. "If Kestrelstar is bold enough to take this much, how do we know she won't reach for more?"

"Yeah!" Wildpaw growled, lashing her tail. The young she-cat had just been made an apprentice, but she was already showing leadership qualities that Stormfly admired. "Will we just roll over?"

All of the Clan's eyes were fixed on Snowstar as he thought. Then, shaking his head, Snowstar took a step back and leaped onto a branch of the Tall Oak.

"Cats of TreeClan!" he yowled. "You have all heard Nightclaw's account of this LakeClan invasion. I have decided that we will go to meet them in battle before they claim any more!"

Yowls of agreement rose up from the TreeClan warriors, and Stormfly flexed his claws. "I'll show those fish-eaters that TreeClan is ready to fight," he growled to Clawface, who's eyes were glinting with excitement.

Blazenose took over the meeting, her voice ringing around the clearing. "I want Clawface, Stormfly, Russettail, Redflower, Briarfur, Hailtooth, Brambleface, Heatherpaw, Puddlepaw, and Wildpaw on the battle patrol!"

_ Yes! _Stormfly thought, digging his claws into the ground. _I'll show them! _

He felt a sweet scent come to his nose, and he turned to see his mate, Dewflower, weaving through the

crowd of cats to meet him.

"Please be careful," the light gray she-cat murmured, pressing her muzzle into his chest. "I don't want to lose you when you've got your kits on the way."

Stormfly purred and wrapped his tail around her shoulders to comfort her. "I'll be fine," he assured her. "No LakeClan cat ever bested me."

Dewflower pulled away, her eyes looking doubtful. "They had better not this time."

"Stormfly, come on!" Blazenose's sharp call made him pull away and give his mate one last lick over her ear, then he turned and bounded off to follow the patrol, reaching the back, where he followed Redflower. _I'll be back. I promise, Dewflower. _

Snowstar lead the way through the forest, Blazenose at his side. Stormfly followed silently, treading very carefully. Blackfang was guiding them towards the place where the patrol had seen the LakeClan cats. The Silver Birch was on the edge of the territory, just a few fox-lengths away from the border. It was the best place to assemble if Kestrelstar was really planning an invasion. Stormfly unsheathed his claws. They would be more than ready.

Redflower stopped abruptly, and Stormfly barely managed not to stumble into her as Snowstar began to issue orders.

"We're halfway there to where we'll meet the LakeClan cats," the Clan leader meowed. "And I want to make sure they learn a lesson. Redflower, I want you to lead a patrol around, to intercept them when they begin to run. When we chase them off, come out of the woods and block the border. Make sure they aren't able to signal reinforcements, then engage."

"Who shall I take?" the she-cat asked Snowstar, her eyes gleaming. Snowstar scanned the warriors. "Take half of the patrol. Whoever you want."

Redflower nodded and narrowed her eyes as she thought about her choices.

"Stormfly, I want you, Briarfur, Brambleface, Wildpaw, and Russettail," she decided. "We'll be ready, Snowstar."

_Oh, this'll be great! I'll have stories to tell to my kits, _he thought brightly, following Redflower down a separate path to the Silver Birch.

The journey to the border was longer than Stormfly expected. Redflower took multiple paths and doubled back a few times to make sure LakeClan didn't scent them. It was annoying to Stormfly. He wanted to get fighting already, but he waited.

"Hold on!" Russettail hissed to Redflower. "I smell something."

"Smells like forest to me," Briarfur grumbled.

"I smell fish," Wildpaw mewed, raising her muzzle to the air.

Redflower turned and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Russettail, you take the lead. If the smell gets stronger, tell me, because all I can smell is stale fox and mouse."

The ginger warrior nodded and padded to the front of the patrol, his eyes narrowed. They continued on for a few more minutes, entering a large pine copse. Stormfly didn't like pine trees all that much, although Dewflower tried to get him out to see them. She wanted to name one of their kits Pinekit.

_I hope we have a tom. I want to name him Quillkit. _He shook the thoughts away. There was a battle to fight.

"The scent is stronger now," Wildpaw mewed, stopping. "Seriously, I can smell it!" Stormfly raised his nose and sniffed the air.

"She's right," he meowed, glancing at Redflower. "What do we do?"

Redflower twitched her whiskers. "I still can't smell a thing with all this pine sap."

Russettail flicked his tail impatiently. "The rest of of us can smell it! It's LakeClan, without a doubt!"

"I have to agree," Briarfur admitted. "There is a strong - "

The she-cats mew was cut off as a battle yowl sounded and four, bristling, glossy furred LakeClan warriors leaped out of a holly bush. Stormfly recognized a few of them; Duckface was in the lead, her teeth bared, and beside her were Fishtail and Rosepool.

"Fish-hearts!" Brambleface spat, crouching. "Get off of our territory!"

Fishtail let out a snort. "Look," he crowed, sneering at them. "A bunch of sap-hearts. This won't be to hard, will it, Otterpelt?" he asked, glancing at the fourth cat. Otterpelt was an older she-cat who Stormfly had heard was known for her nasty bite.

"I haven't fought TreeClan for a while," Otterpelt agreed. "Duckface, lets fight 'em!"

The brown she-cat smirked. "With pleasure. LakeClan, attack!"

Stormfly let out a snarl and leaped at Fishtail, slashing at the gray tabby. The warrior was caught off guard and knocked off of his paws, giving Stormfly the opportunity to bat his ears.

"Sap-hearts, are we, pike-breath?" he spat, hopping back from the LakeClan cat.

Fishtail writhed under his grip. "Get off!" he screeched, trying to claw Stormfly.

He grunt and jumped off of the warrior, then slammed his forepaw hard into Fishtail's shoulder. He yowled, then limped as fast as he could into the forest towards the border. Stormfly snorted with amusement and whirled around to fight the remaining warriors. Rosepool had cornered Wildpaw and Brambleface and was beating them hard. With a hiss, Stormfly launched himself towards the LakeClan she-cat.

He landed on her back, crushing the smaller ginger she-cat to the ground with a yelp. "Go help the others!" Stormfly ordered the younger warriors. Brambleface nodded, wide-eyed, and dashed away to help Briarfur drive off Duckface.  
"Help!" Rosepool screeched as she tried in vain to shake off Stormfly. He leaned down and hissed into her ear.

"Get out, now." He stepped off of her and as quick as lightning, the she-cat scrambled to her paws and darted away, following Fishtail. Stormfly turned to the others, but saw he wasn't needed. Otterpelt's tail was just darting out of sight in a bramble thicket. He stretched and dug his claws into the ground.

"We've got to go," Redflower hissed. "Snowstar will have need for us now. Duckface and Otterpelt might be able to fight after this." Stormfly smirked.

"Rosepool and Fishtail will be licking their wounds for a while," he told Redflower.

"Good," she mewed grimly. "Come on. Let's hurry."

They traveled fast through the territory, trying to make up for lost time. Redflower had abandoned her plan of careful travel. She was conviced that Snowstar needed backup now, and Stormfly agreed.

Soon, the stench of LakeClan grew stronger in his nose, and he tried not to shudder in disgust.

_How do they live with that fishy reek? _He thought, unsheathing his claws. _I can't wait to drive them off. _

Redflower stopped for a moment, her ears perked. "I'm hearing the battle. We aren't to late!" she announced. Stormfly smirked and flexed his claws. "We'll show them! Let's go!" Redflower nodded eagerly and charged forward, twigs and leaves snapping under her pads. Stormfly took large strides, trying to reach the battle first. _I'll get Darkwind over the ears, then give Ripplefur a nice slash to the belly... _

"Wait!" Wildpaw's urgent hiss made the patrol stop and look at the apprentice.

"What?" Redflower demanded impatiently.

"We have to cut them off at the border, remember!" Wildpaw snapped. Stormfly twitched his whiskers. Most apprentices didn't have the nerve to talk back to a senior warrior.

"Right," Russettail meowed. "Come on, let's go!"

Redflower sighed. "I thought I was leading this patrol." But the she-cat turned and began leading her patrol towards the LakeClan border.

Stormfly could hear the screeches and yowls of battle as they passed silently through the forest, and it took all of his willpower not to jump into the fight. He followed Briarfur as they finally reached their position on the very edge of the scent markers. Stormfly positioned himself in a way that he would be able to leap onto any LakeClan cat trying to make a retreat back to their territory.

"Rapidstream!" Stormfly heard an angry yowl from the battle. It was Darkwind. Stormfly couldn't see the tom, but from his mew he could tell he was grappling with another cat. "Are we going to just let these fox-breaths take us down?"

He strained to hear the LakeClan deputy. This was their time to strike!

"We have to, Darkwind!" Stormfly unsheathed his claws when he heard Rapidstream's reply.

"Ready?" Redflower growled to the patrol. Stormfly nodded. _Watch out, LakeClan..._

Stormfly tensed for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Attack!" Redflower screeched, springing over the bramble bush. Stormfly followed, letting out a battle snarl. He landed on Darkwind and batted the tom's head. Darkwind let out a hiss and flung Stormfly off of him.

"TreeClan has reinforcements!" one of the LakeClan warrior screeched. "Run!"

"We can't run!" Darkwind spat. Stormfly jumped away from the dark tom and looked around. After a few heartbeats, he spotted one of the warriors who they had fought earlier. He bared his teeth and leaped onto Duckface. The she-cat let out a cry of shock as she fell under his weight. She writhed under his grip as he pinned her down. .

"I thought we were done with you!" Duckface spat, freeing one paw and dug one of her claws into his shoulder. Stormfly roared and ripped away from her. He winced as he felt warm blood run down his leg, but shook it away. The she-cat scrambled to her paws. Stormfly and shoved her towards the border and looked up. He caught sight of the LakeClan deputy, Rapidstream, who was yowling orders to his cats.

"LakeClan! Back! Darkwind, get out of there!"

"They're retreating!" Snowstar bellowed. "Push them back!" Stormfly smirked and leaped forward into the hastily assembled TreeClan battle line. He began battering away at a small LakeClan she-cat. She tried blocking his strikes, but he was to big and to powerful to stop. Stormfly gave one last blow that sent her staggering back into LakeClan territory.

"TreeClan is victorious!" Blazenose's triumphant yowl rose above the clammer of the dying battle. Stormfly raised his muzzle and yowled. He was followed by the rest of the battle patrol.

"This isn't over yet!"

Stormfly turned to see the LakeClan warrior Darkwind. He was backing away into the reeds, bristling. "LakeClan will destroy you!"

A silver head popped into view. "What did I tell you?" Rapidstream snarled, dragging Darkwind backwards. "Lets go!"

The TreeClan warriors jeered at the humiliated warrior; Stormfly let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Run home, Darkwind!" he sneered,

"TreeClan, lets go!" Snowstar's tired mew made Stormfly turn to his Clan leader. The big tom had a deep gash on his flank and a torn ear. He remembered his own injury where Duckface had torn his shoulder.

Blazenose flicked her tail and bounded into the undergrowth, the rest of the Clan following. Even though he felt pain, Stormfly's eyes were shining.

_ My kits will be as strong as I am, _he turned and gave one last look at the blood-soaked battlefield. _Watch out, LakeClan. Quillkit and Pinekit will be waiting. _


End file.
